


圣诞快乐

by Layladida



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poor baby Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layladida/pseuds/Layladida
Summary: 空巢老夏独自一人的平安夜
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	圣诞快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-12-25发布

按照约翰的说法，工作中的侦探就像是一只训练有素的猎犬或者一个永远不停息的雷达。但此刻，他正可怜兮兮的蜷缩在沙发的角落里，深蓝色的睡袍一角从边缘处了无生气的垂下来，卷曲的黑发和黑色的皮质沙发融为一体，只有后颈处几缕被几寸白皙的皮肤衬托出来，他的手臂紧紧环着从约翰椅子上扯过来的抱枕顺便把整张脸埋进去，只露出两只不知盯着何处的毫无精神眼睛，就像一只困倦的猫科动物那样，即使把狗尾巴草或者小鱼干拿到他面前晃悠也不见得会有半点起色。如果夏洛克真的是一只猫，那么此刻他定是耷拉着耳朵和尾巴呢。  
壁炉的火光渐渐暗下去，夏洛克没有开灯，任凭伦敦的黑夜不断地吞噬他的小公寓，之前都是约翰去管壁炉里的柴火，导致他现在根本懒得动一下。手机就摆在他面前的茶几上，给约翰打电话？让他来221B往壁炉里添两块可笑的木柴？不，这太荒谬了。如果是几年前——他们认识没多久的时候——夏洛克会毫不犹豫的用短信给约翰的手机来个狂轰乱炸，可现在夏洛克可不敢保证那位侵略过阿富汗的退伍军医会不会直接掰断他的骨头。  
约翰搬走了，夏洛克经常会提醒自己这件事，因为他总是会忘记。不过那些提醒根本不需要写张便条贴在镜子上冰箱上或者卧室的门上，因为当夏洛克需要笔或者咖啡的时候他只能劳驾自己去拿了，骷髅先生可不会像约翰那样惯着这位大侦探的古怪脾气。  
路灯幽暗昏黄的光洒向窗子被挂在玻璃上细密的水珠肢解囚禁起来变成点点的光斑，窗外除了路灯还有一些闹人的五颜六色，那是哈德森太太为了装点节日气氛而挂在221B大门上的小彩灯们，夏洛克上午的时候还跟房东太太打赌说明天约翰玛丽带着Rosie来的时候，这些颜色稀奇古怪的小玩意绝对会把约翰可爱的女儿吓哭的。  
说起Rosie，夏洛克还没有见过这个小家伙，约翰曾经邀请过夏洛克参加她的诞辰派对，可夏洛克当时正在忙一个重要的案子，他自己一个人，没有他的专属博主跟着。“噢，看起来约翰找到了比你的案子更好玩的东西了”苏格兰场一些看他不顺眼的警官们就这样当着他的面冷嘲热讽道。  
不过这是事实，不是吗？有几次夏洛克甚至觉得约翰不再需要他这个朋友了，虽然那种像是失去了什么的感觉只在某个瞬间毫无预兆地涌上来，然后在下一秒钟就被大脑里某种理智的因素打压的消失殆尽，但那的确让夏洛克难过了一段时间，也是第一次让这位只坚信理性的大侦探体会到了作为一个普通人的情感，虽然他十分懊恼地觉得自己肯定是脑子里哪根弦烧断了。  
有时候枪伤处传来的痛痒感提醒着夏洛克自己不过是凡胎肉体，又不是来拯救人界的上帝。所以，顺着这路子细细思忖，难过，其实挺正常的不是？   
  
比如现在，夏洛克望着渐渐暗下去的屋子，一种酸酸的感觉从他的心脏顺着血管攀援潜行直到占据了他全身的神经。可喜可贺，他又多体会了一种不一样的感觉，可是他不擅长研究人，这是社会学家或者心理学家做的事，他跟那些领域根本沾不上边。  
火炉里的光已经从橙色变成橘红，火苗也不再欢呼雀跃。夏洛克终于想调整一下姿势，他觉得手臂这样被压着已经快没有知觉了，于是坐了起来，可是不知道该干些什么。  
  
然后他感觉到了寒冷，他意识到了他的脚正光着踩在地板上，即使是伦敦的冬天也不好过。如果约翰在这儿，他一定会生拉硬拽把夏洛克拖回房间告诉他把袜子穿好再出来，如果他不想因为生病而错过连环杀人案的话。可是现在没人强迫他，他便可以随心所欲了。夏洛克早就猜到了约翰把自己的私房烟藏到了哪里，但他喜欢装作找不到的样子，然后看约翰一脸得意的表情，像一只把蜂蜜藏在最引人瞩目地方然后满心欢喜地以为其他人根本找不到的泰迪熊一样。那真是太有趣了。夏洛克虽然不喜欢研究人，但他喜欢研究约翰。约翰虽然在某些方面蠢得令他难以置信，但是他不得不承认有些事他得完全听约翰的，不然吃亏的就是自己。  
最后，夏洛克转移了战地，他踩过茶几，两三步跨到火炉旁自己的椅子里蹲坐着，这让他稍微暖和了些。  
夏洛克对面就是约翰空着的扶手椅，它总是被夏洛克搬过来搬过去，自约翰离开这儿跟玛丽住到一起之后，那把椅子也就光荣住进仓库了，可不知道什么时候，它又被夏洛克搬回到熟悉的位置上。  
太糟糕了，太糟糕了。夏洛克一坐回这个位置就想忙些工作，可眼下就连一些能让他思考的事情都没有，他从未这么无聊过。自上次那个简单至极的杀人案告破后，雷斯垂德已经半个月没有光顾过夏洛克的住所了。夏洛克突然非常想有个杀手现在就破门而入跟他比划比划拳脚，上帝啊……  
  
昏暗的光线令夏洛克感到困倦，他往椅背上靠了靠，换了个舒服的姿势继续窝在椅子里。不久，他便睡着了，规律的鼻息轻轻吐露在散发着橙子派味的空气中，看样子他似乎能做个好梦。  
不知过了多久，手机铃声猝不及防打断了夏洛克的梦，他顶着一颗半梦半醒的脑袋冲到茶几跟前拿起手机。是约翰。  
  
“John？”他接起电话，声音略显沙哑。  
“Hey,Sherlock.呃……抱歉，我不知道你已经睡下了。”熟悉而令人安心的声音从电话那头传到夏洛克耳朵里。  
“不，不，我没睡，umm……我在工作，思考。”  
“看来我怎样都像是打扰到你了”约翰打趣着“雷斯垂德又委托你新的案子了？你得早点休息Sherlock，别跟我提那些能让你作息不规律的借口，我可是你的医生记得吗。”  
“我当然知道。”夏洛克多想告诉约翰那些属于心理范围的情感已经快把他的主板彻底摧毁了，也许这样就能让约翰立刻开个传送门来到他身边。当然夏洛克不会这么说。  
  
“圣诞快乐，John”他的声音轻的像是只有他自己能听到。  
约翰在另一头沉默了几秒钟，不知是否出于震惊还是别的什么。“噢，你也是，圣诞快乐，虽然——明天才是圣诞，今晚应该是平安夜才对 。”  
“John，这对我来说没什么区别。”  
“好吧。”  
  
是的，有什么区别呢，夏洛克·福尔摩斯从不想和圣诞节沾边。想想从前的圣诞节家庭聚餐，迈克罗夫特和他可爱的弟弟总会把欢愉的气氛变成随时可能引爆的定时炸弹，由此可见这兄弟俩互相表达爱意的方式果真是常人所无法理解的。可自从圣诞节有了约翰，一切似乎都产生了细微的变化，按照迈克罗夫特的话说，夏洛克给自己找了条金鱼作伴。  
  
“圣诞快乐Sherlock，明天见，晚安。”  
  
夏洛克的嘴角轻微上扬，就连他自己也没有察觉。从约翰那边，他听到了孩子奶声奶气的啼哭和梅丽的摇篮曲，他甚至可以想象到约翰哄女儿开心时扮的鬼脸，还有厨房里摆放整齐的瓶瓶罐罐。他又看向自己的厨房：桌子上堆满了试管和药剂，但是他已经好久没往冰箱或者微波炉里放些人体组织了，这可真值得表扬。  
  
他移到窗边，用指尖扫去玻璃上的雾气。路灯依然昏黄，街角处有一对情侣正相拥亲吻，哈德森太太的小彩灯似乎不那么闹人了。  
夏洛克定睛看到天空中正飘着晶莹的雪花，在贝克街安静的路面上铺满一层薄薄的灰白。  
  
John明天来的时候应该多穿点。夏洛克这么想着。按照约翰的说法，工作中的侦探就像是一只训练有素的猎犬或者一个永远不停息的雷达。但此刻，他正可怜兮兮的蜷缩在沙发的角落里，深蓝色的睡袍一角从边缘处了无生气的垂下来，卷曲的黑发和黑色的皮质沙发融为一体，只有后颈处几缕被几寸白皙的皮肤衬托出来，他的手臂紧紧环着从约翰椅子上扯过来的抱枕顺便把整张脸埋进去，只露出两只不知盯着何处的毫无精神眼睛，就像一只困倦的猫科动物那样，即使把狗尾巴草或者小鱼干拿到他面前晃悠也不见得会有半点起色。如果夏洛克真的是一只猫，那么此刻他定是耷拉着耳朵和尾巴呢。

壁炉的火光渐渐暗下去，夏洛克没有开灯，任凭伦敦的黑夜不断地吞噬他的小公寓，之前都是约翰去管壁炉里的柴火，导致他现在根本懒得动一下。手机就摆在他面前的茶几上，给约翰打电话？让他来221B往壁炉里添两块可笑的木柴？不，这太荒谬了。如果是几年前——他们认识没多久的时候——夏洛克会毫不犹豫的用短信给约翰的手机来个狂轰乱炸，可现在夏洛克可不敢保证那位侵略过阿富汗的退伍军医会不会直接掰断他的骨头。  
约翰搬走了，夏洛克经常会提醒自己这件事，因为他总是会忘记。不过那些提醒根本不需要写张便条贴在镜子上冰箱上或者卧室的门上，因为当夏洛克需要笔或者咖啡的时候他只能劳驾自己去拿了，骷髅先生可不会像约翰那样惯着这位大侦探的古怪脾气。  
路灯幽暗昏黄的光洒向窗子被挂在玻璃上细密的水珠肢解囚禁起来变成点点的光斑，窗外除了路灯还有一些闹人的五颜六色，那是哈德森太太为了装点节日气氛而挂在221B大门上的小彩灯们，夏洛克上午的时候还跟房东太太打赌说明天约翰玛丽带着Rosie来的时候，这些颜色稀奇古怪的小玩意绝对会把约翰可爱的女儿吓哭的。  
说起Rosie，夏洛克还没有见过这个小家伙，约翰曾经邀请过夏洛克参加她的诞辰派对，可夏洛克当时正在忙一个重要的案子，他自己一个人，没有他的专属博主跟着。“噢，看起来约翰找到了比你的案子更好玩的东西了”苏格兰场一些看他不顺眼的警官们就这样当着他的面冷嘲热讽道。  
不过这是事实，不是吗？有几次夏洛克甚至觉得约翰不再需要他这个朋友了，虽然那种像是失去了什么的感觉只在某个瞬间毫无预兆地涌上来，然后在下一秒钟就被大脑里某种理智的因素打压的消失殆尽，但那的确让夏洛克难过了一段时间，也是第一次让这位只坚信理性的大侦探体会到了作为一个普通人的情感，虽然他十分懊恼地觉得自己肯定是脑子里哪根弦烧断了。  
有时候枪伤处传来的痛痒感提醒着夏洛克自己不过是凡胎肉体，又不是来拯救人界的上帝。所以，顺着这路子细细思忖，难过，其实挺正常的不是？   
  
比如现在，夏洛克望着渐渐暗下去的屋子，一种酸酸的感觉从他的心脏顺着血管攀援潜行直到占据了他全身的神经。可喜可贺，他又多体会了一种不一样的感觉，可是他不擅长研究人，这是社会学家或者心理学家做的事，他跟那些领域根本沾不上边。  
火炉里的光已经从橙色变成橘红，火苗也不再欢呼雀跃。夏洛克终于想调整一下姿势，他觉得手臂这样被压着已经快没有知觉了，于是坐了起来，可是不知道该干些什么。  
  
然后他感觉到了寒冷，他意识到了他的脚正光着踩在地板上，即使是伦敦的冬天也不好过。如果约翰在这儿，他一定会生拉硬拽把夏洛克拖回房间告诉他把袜子穿好再出来，如果他不想因为生病而错过连环杀人案的话。可是现在没人强迫他，他便可以随心所欲了。夏洛克早就猜到了约翰把自己的私房烟藏到了哪里，但他喜欢装作找不到的样子，然后看约翰一脸得意的表情，像一只把蜂蜜藏在最引人瞩目地方然后满心欢喜地以为其他人根本找不到的泰迪熊一样。那真是太有趣了。夏洛克虽然不喜欢研究人，但他喜欢研究约翰。约翰虽然在某些方面蠢得令他难以置信，但是他不得不承认有些事他得完全听约翰的，不然吃亏的就是自己。  
最后，夏洛克转移了战地，他踩过茶几，两三步跨到火炉旁自己的椅子里蹲坐着，这让他稍微暖和了些。  
夏洛克对面就是约翰空着的扶手椅，它总是被夏洛克搬过来搬过去，自约翰离开这儿跟玛丽住到一起之后，那把椅子也就光荣住进仓库了，可不知道什么时候，它又被夏洛克搬回到熟悉的位置上。  
太糟糕了，太糟糕了。夏洛克一坐回这个位置就想忙些工作，可眼下就连一些能让他思考的事情都没有，他从未这么无聊过。自上次那个简单至极的杀人案告破后，雷斯垂德已经半个月没有光顾过夏洛克的住所了。夏洛克突然非常想有个杀手现在就破门而入跟他比划比划拳脚，上帝啊……  
  
昏暗的光线令夏洛克感到困倦，他往椅背上靠了靠，换了个舒服的姿势继续窝在椅子里。不久，他便睡着了，规律的鼻息轻轻吐露在散发着橙子派味的空气中，看样子他似乎能做个好梦。  
不知过了多久，手机铃声猝不及防打断了夏洛克的梦，他顶着一颗半梦半醒的脑袋冲到茶几跟前拿起手机。是约翰。  
  
“John？”他接起电话，声音略显沙哑。  
“Hey,Sherlock.呃……抱歉，我不知道你已经睡下了。”熟悉而令人安心的声音从电话那头传到夏洛克耳朵里。  
“不，不，我没睡，umm……我在工作，思考。”  
“看来我怎样都像是打扰到你了”约翰打趣着“雷斯垂德又委托你新的案子了？你得早点休息Sherlock，别跟我提那些能让你作息不规律的借口，我可是你的医生记得吗。”  
“我当然知道。”夏洛克多想告诉约翰那些属于心理范围的情感已经快把他的主板彻底摧毁了，也许这样就能让约翰立刻开个传送门来到他身边。当然夏洛克不会这么说。  
  
“圣诞快乐，John”他的声音轻的像是只有他自己能听到。  
约翰在另一头沉默了几秒钟，不知是否出于震惊还是别的什么。“噢，你也是，圣诞快乐，虽然——明天才是圣诞，今晚应该是平安夜才对 。”  
“John，这对我来说没什么区别。”  
“好吧。”  
  
是的，有什么区别呢，夏洛克·福尔摩斯从不想和圣诞节沾边。想想从前的圣诞节家庭聚餐，迈克罗夫特和他可爱的弟弟总会把欢愉的气氛变成随时可能引爆的定时炸弹，由此可见这兄弟俩互相表达爱意的方式果真是常人所无法理解的。可自从圣诞节有了约翰，一切似乎都产生了细微的变化，按照迈克罗夫特的话说，夏洛克给自己找了条金鱼作伴。  
  
“圣诞快乐Sherlock，明天见，晚安。”  
  
夏洛克的嘴角轻微上扬，就连他自己也没有察觉。从约翰那边，他听到了孩子奶声奶气的啼哭和梅丽的摇篮曲，他甚至可以想象到约翰哄女儿开心时扮的鬼脸，还有厨房里摆放整齐的瓶瓶罐罐。他又看向自己的厨房：桌子上堆满了试管和药剂，但是他已经好久没往冰箱或者微波炉里放些人体组织了，这可真值得表扬。  
  
他移到窗边，用指尖扫去玻璃上的雾气。路灯依然昏黄，街角处有一对情侣正相拥亲吻，哈德森太太的小彩灯似乎不那么闹人了。  
夏洛克定睛看到天空中正飘着晶莹的雪花，在贝克街安静的路面上铺满一层薄薄的灰白。  
  
John明天来的时候应该多穿点。夏洛克这么想着。


End file.
